


Motivation

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Day 4, F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Pre-Established Friendship, adrienette - Freeform, dorks being dorks, fluff month, it's not, marinette makes puns, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, my science nerd comes out in the puns, please stay, you may think this is a reveal by the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 4 || Please, Stay? || When Adrien and Marinette are paired up for a science project, Adrien thinks it's the perfect time for him to tell Marinette that he knows about one of her secrets and to tell her one of his own.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of times I write really late at night (1-2 am) then edit in the morning. However, I'm not going to have time for a non-sleep deprived edit so I'm sorry if this isn't on par with my usual work

When Marinette and Adrien got paired together for a science project, Marinette had to consistently remind herself to not squeal in excitement. Just because they were close friends and she could talk or joke with him, didn’t mean her raging crush had diminished in the slightest. In fact, seeing that, literal model, Adrien Agreste was also a complete nerd just made her love him more.

The two were lying down on their stomachs with their elbows propping them up. Their books spread between them on Adrien’s floor as they lay face to face. They’d been at it for hours and Marinette’s eyes were beginning to grow a little fuzzy. With a groan, she collapsed her arms, letting her head fall into them as they crossed in front of her. “I think it’s time for a break Adrien. I can’t Barium these chemical equations anymore.”

Adrien burst out laughing at Mairnette’s pun. “They are pretty Boron. I Zinc a break is a good idea.” Pushing off the floor, he sat up, still facing Marinette. “Anyway, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” There was a shift in Adrien’s voice, he almost sounded nervous. Marinette looked up from where her head was resting on her arm and shot him a questioning look.

He was rubbing at the back of his neck and looking anywhere but her. “Um, well, you see, I-I kind of know about your crush on me.” Marinette felt the blood drain from her face as she gapped at Adrien, a short, high-pitched whine escaping her throat.

Quickly clearing her voice, Marinette started to grab her books. “O-okay, well then, not how I thought this was going to go. I-I guess I’ll just be g-going now as to avoid further mortification.” Marinette wanted to smack herself as she heard herself stutter.

Her motions were stilled when Adrien grasped one of the hands reaching for a book. “Please, stay?” When Marinette finally looked at his face, there was a blush staining his cheeks.  
Slightly in shock, she nodded her head yes and sat back on her heels, tilting her head in question. The blush on the model’s face continued to spread, reaching from the tips of his ears, all the way down his neck.

Marinette saw him take a deep breath and close his eyes. “Iactuallyhaveacrushonyoutoo.” When the model opened his eyes and noticed Marinette still had that confused look on her face, he must have realized he’d spoken his confession too quickly. Emboldened this time, Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes as he spoke. “I actually have a crush on you too.”

“R-really?” Marinette could feel herself blush but, for once, she wasn’t embarrassed by it. Even if she was, Adrien’s face was currently the same shade as hers so he had no room to judge.

Adrien grinned. “Yes Marinette, I like you a lot. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime soon? Maybe after we finish this project?” He was looking sheepish, almost like he actually thought she might say no. Marinette almost laughed at that, like there was any chance she would ever reject Adrien, love of her life, Agreste.

“Yes! I’d absolutely love to go on a date with you!” Marinette beamed at Adrien then clapped her hands together, putting on a faux serious face. “Alright Agreste, time to get back to work.” Marinette flopped back down on her stomach, re-motivated to continue the project.

There was a slight whine to Adrien’s voice. “But Marinette, we barley had a break.” He gave her puppy dog eyes but they weren’t going to work on her this time.

“The sooner we finish, the sooner we go on a date.” Marinette quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. “I don’t know about you, but thinking about that makes me want to keep working.” She shrugged her shoulders, as well as she could while leaning on them. “I guess we could take a break if you really want to.”

With a vigorous shake of his head, Adrien flopped back down as well. “When you put it that way, it seems I have a lot more energy to work on this than I thought. A date with Marinette Dupain-Cheng is quite the motivator. Seems like we might need to plan dates every time there’s a project.” Adrien winked and Marinette did her best not to swoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
